Trust
by whizegirl
Summary: Kagome has beaten Naraku but she has nowhere to go. InuKag MirSan 1 chapter will be song fic.
1. Sing To Finally Find Him

Trust

She looked miserable with tears streaming down her face. Her shirt was soaked from the rain that she has been sitting in for hours and she was dirty from the battle she had fought only days before. She was bleeding too much for her to handle. Every body she knew was nearly dead; the battle with Naraku was the worst that she had ever had. Sango and Miroku were both badly injured with Miroku having a gash across his stomach and Sango having being virtually lifeless for many days. Both of Shippo and Kilala were easily hurt and had to be treated with bandages and herbs. Inuyasha had run off after he looked across the wreck that the battle had caused leaving Naraku's dead body in the battle field. Kagome needed help so she went to the nearest village and left every body there after being there with them for hours. She went in to the forest to look for Inuyasha. But he was nowhere to be seen. She stopped looking after 12 hours of walking and calling Inuyasha's name and went back to the village to rest for the night.

She was now here, sitting on the edge of the well, thinking about going home to her mother, but in her mind a voice was saying that she knew her mom would never understand. She wanted Inuyasha, not her mom, Inuyasha. She was in great emotional pain and she knew Inuyasha would make her feel better, all he had to do was hold her and she would feel a million times better with her heart leaping in Inuyasha's arms.

But she knew that he wouldn't come until he heard her in immense hurt, but she didn't know how to show it. Her heart was in ache that no one could under stand, and if she were to cry out in pain, it would be as weak as ever. She had heard a song on the radio in her own time that seemed to know how she felt; she listened to day after day when she was in her own era so now she could sing it with Inuyasha knowing how she felt.

I'm standing near the well

I'm walking in the dark,

I thought that you'd be hear, by now.

There's nothing' but the rain,

No footsteps on the ground,

I'm listening but there's…

No sound…

Kagome started to walk to the place she had loved and was comforted by the first time she saw it. In the forest Inuyasha was listening as hard as he could, he knew it was Kagome's voice but it was mournful and depressing. He started to run to Kagome only stopping until he was far enough away from her to see what was wrong. Kagome was still singing her song.

Isn't anyone trying to find me!

Isn't anyone trying to take me home!

It's a damn cold night!

I'm trying to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere knew,

Don't know who you are, but I-

I'm with you…

I'm with you…

Kagome was singing with all her might. Every person in the village was looking at her with sorrow, looking like they were trying to feel happy too. They were ignoring Inuyasha who was only 10 yards behind her. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, not noticing the wreck that Naraku had caused in this village.

I'm searching for a place,

Looking for a face,

Is anybody here, I know.

'Cause nothings going right,

And every things a mess,

And no one likes to be alone.

Inuyasha wanted to run up to her and embrace with what he had felt for a very long time but his legs were longing to just follow. Kagome knew that every body was looking at her (even the children) but she wanted them to, she wanted every body to know how she felt.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody try to take me home!

It's a damn cold night!

Trying to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere knew,

Don't know who you are-

But I'm-

I'm with you…

I'm with you…

Yeah,

Yeah,

Ohhh!

She put whatever her feelings felt into her next verse, making her voice echoe in the distance. Inuyasha was still watching, getting soaked in the rain that was pouring down on every body.

Why's everything so confusing!

Maybe I'm just out of my mind!

Yeah,

Yeah,

Yeah,

Yeah,

Yeaaaah!

Kagome was so close to where she wanted to be, it was right through this clearing, she was shivering and she felt a tad bit safer in Inuyasha's Forest. Inuyasha was feeling worse and worse as Kagome went through the trees, he knew where she was going and he didn't like it.

It's a damn cold night…

Trying to figure out this life,

Won't you,

Take me by the hand?

Take me some where knew,

Don't know you are but I'm-

I'm with you!

I'm with you!

The mud under her feet was soaking in to her shoes and she was freezing. Inuyasha was wet and cold at the same time, on the inside and out.

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere knew?

I don't know who you are but I'm

I'm with you…

Oh…

I'm with you…

I'm with you…

She finished her song sitting on the trunk of the Goshinko Tree feeling warmer and happier then she has felt since the fight. She looked at the tree that was trembling and saw Inuyasha coming through from the other side. He was shaky and was crying. Kagome didn't know if it was the rain or not but he had some thing wet crawling down his cheek and he looked horrible. His knees were covered with blood and dirt and he had a slash down his right cheek. He went over to Kagome picking her up and hugging her sending most of is warmth to her body. She hugged back feeling happier then she ever had in her entire life. She looked at Inuyasha saying very weakly, "I'm glad you're back, I really missed you. I love you Inuyasha." She smiled while setting her forehead on his chest. Inuyasha picked up Kagome (bridle-style) and started to jump high in the air going to a hill with a beautiful view of the moon. He sat down with Kagome on his lap. He whispered in to Kagome's ear, "I love you, Kagome." And he watched her as she silently fell asleep.

* * *

(I know this is very tragic story but I wanted to know what you guys think, after this chapter there will be no more songs, I think, and Inuyasha will be different. Please review; I want to know what you guys think.) 


	2. Found and Happy

Trust

Inuyasha watched Kagome's wet face fall asleep to a deep slumber. He wanted to tell her why he ran away but he couldn't really explain it in words. He now has the whole jewel, and he doesn't know what he should do with it. Kouga gave the jewel shards to them and Sango's brother was finally _free_. Inuyasha felt like he didn't deserve The Jewel of Four Souls, he didn't want to be a full demon any more than he wanted to kill Kagome. He wanted to be with Kagome as long as he possibly could.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the soft grass making her twist a bit. He lay down besides her cushioning his head with his hands. He thought that he should give Kagome the Jewel. To him she deserved it; she deserved to choose what they were going to do with it. Inuyasha made up his mind; he was going to give Kagome the Shikon No Tama in the morning in front of everybody.

A couple minutes afterwards Inuyasha was fast asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke with a spasm of bliss of what happened last night. She was delighted that he knew how she felt. But she knew it was going to be awkward to tell Sango and every body what had happened. She got up really slowly and aroused Inuyasha. He smiled and hugged Kagome; she embraced it without awkwardness. Inuyasha pulled away. He started to get up and stretch, Kagome got up and did the same.

"Inuyasha I think we should start to get going now. Miroku and Sango are with a village just a mile from here. They should be awake about now; Miroku should already have a hand mark on his face at this instant." She laughed and imagined Miroku smiling, touching the red hand mark on his cheek. Inuyasha laughed to Kagome's surprise. "You laughed… You laughed!" Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she danced around while pointing at Inuyasha whilst chanting "You laughed!" His face became thoughtful, and he tried to remember the last time he'd even chuckled. His mind went blank. He frowned. 'Damn…'

Inuyasha felt himself get tackled down onto the grass. For a second he thought he was being attacked and looked into Kagome's face. She and Inuyasha tumbled down the steep hill into a field of grass. "Why'd you do that!" Inuyasha howled. They stared at each other, Inuyasha's face totally mad, and a second later his features became elated. Inuyasha burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes. Kagome lay there awkwardly on top of him, feeling his body shake with laughter. She started to giggle and laughed as hard as ever, they fell over on their sides wiping away their tears and hugged each other playfully.

"You know," Kagome sighed happily staring deeply into Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm really happy right now. Really. You're relaxed, I'm relaxed and every body's probably feeling better right now. There's just one crisis…" She frowned, and moved a little bit away from Inuyasha. "What?" He said feeling bad for whatever he did. Kagome sat up and crossed her legs. "Well… It's just…What are we going to do with the Shikon Jewel?" She blurted out, frightened of the answer. Kagome watched Inuyasha smirk happily as he stood up and swept her off the pasture. He stared at her dreamily before he ran straight into the woods. "Which way is the village?" He said loudly jumping 7 feet with each step. Kagome stared dumbstruck at him. She pointed somewhere north. He kept on running, beaming with every jump.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha the rest of the way there. She was very frustrated at him right now. He had just swept her off the ground and asked where the village was not bothering to answer that would matter on the rest of their lives. But what surprised her is that Inuyasha had smiled and was still smiling now. She had guessed he did this because of something important…

He had not spoken since his question and the only thing she could hear right now was the swooshing of the wind and the sound of breaking sticks. Kagome started to think of the song riot girl. If she could she would change it to Riot Boy and mess up the lyrics so it would fit it would be perfect for Inuyasha. She loved her American music. Inuyasha stopped and stared up at the sky. "What? What?" Kagome said panicking. Inuyasha dropped her on the floor softly. His smirk had turned into a deep frown and he kept on staring at the sky. She looked up and some something worse than Naraku.

Kykio's sole stealers were swirling through the dark sky.

"No Inuyasha…No…"

He looked over to her and held her hand. "You're coming with me, stupid." He started to track the sole stealers at a slow jog. Kagome followed obediently.


End file.
